


酒心巧克力

by Nitsua



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsua/pseuds/Nitsua
Relationships: A/B
Kudos: 2





	酒心巧克力

白兰地x牛奶巧克力  
AB0.

00  
_我爱你

01  
“汶翰哥……”胡春杨全身热的很，手死死地抓着李汶翰的衣领，就是不放开。

唔…好像有点醉。

“你是不是又去偷吃了那个巧克力?”李汶翰捧起胡春杨的脸，“那玩意酒精含量还挺高的，说，你吃了多少？”

胡春杨脑子里一片空白，就迷迷糊糊地望着李汶翰。

“你到发情期了?”

他就知道，算算也差不了了。嘶——好可爱?醉酒都这么软萌！

胡春杨脸红扑扑的，牛奶巧克力的信息素完全失控的朝李汶翰扑涌而来。

“你.……”李汶翰喉头滚动，竟然当下就有一些失控的意识冲动，带有着强烈安抚意味的白兰地信息素充斥了房间。

胡春杨不满地扭动着身子，头靠在李汶翰的大腿上，看起来是热得很。

他呼出的每一口气李汶翰都能隔着布料感觉到，一瞬间所有的热血都往下涌去，所有的感觉都变得格外清晰，他也变得有些格外敏感。

“嘶——你.……”李汶翰看着这个样子的胡春杨，  
咬了咬牙，“你可别怪汶翰哥啊。”

边说着边就把人抱了起来，一步一步，稳稳当当的把人抱进了卧室，还带上那盒没有吃完的酒心巧克力。

02

把人轻轻放在大床上，漆身上去，贪恋的望着已然迷离的面红耳赤的胡春杨。

轻轻吻上胡春杨，舌不断轻舔着唇瓣，一边又一边的描绘着胡春杨的唇。

很甜。空气中浓郁的巧克力的味道十分香甜。

李汶翰大手扣着胡春杨的脑袋，不容拒绝地在口腔中扫荡。

胡春杨敏感的不行，身体一下子反弓起来，尽力昂起头接纳着李汶翰所给予的所有。

李汶翰重新把人压回去，用力吸吮着胡春杨的唇瓣。反复着，含着唇瓣。

白兰地信息素带着霸道，侵略，不断入侵着，刺激着胡春杨混乱不堪，脆弱的神经。身子也软得不成样子。

李汶翰空出了一只手，往下面探去。

指间探入了那粉嫩的小口，已经过满的那一汪水倾刻之间全都流了出来，把胡春杨腿间沾得湿滑不堪。

总归还是怕伤到胡春杨，慢慢地在里面揉着，一点点做着扩张。

胡春杨在李汶翰探入体内的一瞬间直接反弓过来，他现在压根承受不住。

手奋力地抬起，抓住救命稻草一般紧抓着李汶翰的手臂不放。

“乖，没事，宝贝放松点。”李汶翰又加多了一根手指，低头在胡春杨耳边说。

刚刚那一下，连李汶翰都差点没能压住，几乎要被胡春杨撞开。

李汶翰又一次重重地吻上胡春杨，舌在不断纠缠着也不知是不是咬破了舌尖，铁锈味在口腔中散开。

胡春杨下意识地张嘴，去接纳李汶翰的舌。

李汶翰努力稳住自己，让进入的速度慢一点。腰往上提，往那小口里推进了些许。

“啊……”

胡春杨痛呼，一口咬在李汶翰肩头，用力地咬了下去。痛，是真的痛。

李汶翰隐隐觉得肩头有些温热，破了，在出血。  
胡春杨深呼吸着，努力放松着。

李汶翰深吸了一口气，把自己尽数埋入胡春杨的身体。

“唔！”

胡春杨瞪大了眼睛，头往后一仰，就好比一只高贵的天鹅，优雅性感地仰起头，把最为脆弱的喉颈完全暴露在李汶翰面前。

他一只手用尽了力气才握住李汶翰的手臂，另一只手死死地抓住床单，揉成一团乱。

李汶翰低首，轻轻含住胡春杨的唇，像是在安抚着，牛奶巧克力的信息素在不断来刺激着他的兽性，不断勾引着他去占有他，去标记他。

里面很紧，很软，很温热，这是李汶翰进入一瞬间脑海中闪过的。

他努力控制住自己，不去伤到身下的人。

手边的巧克力盒不知道什么时候散开了，李汶翰看见了，顺手挑了一个，放在口中。

俯下身子，与胡春杨接吻。

把另一半巧克力推入胡春杨口中，分享了一个湿湿的混满了酒味的，巧克力味的吻。酒囊在口中破裂。

李汶翰不断地抽插，他不想停太久，胡春杨昂着头，去找李汶翰的唇。

他找到了，那唇微抿着，主人正专心致态地把  
精力尽数放在下身上。

胡春杨的腿被拉得很开，他试图合上它，但却  
没那个力，颤抖着把腿环上李汶翰的腰。

“我的宝贝，汶翰哥的宝贝…“李汶翰不断呢喃，  
轻声安慰着胡春杨。

胡春杨前端泄出些许白浊。

李汶翰猛觉小腹沾上了些湿湿的液体，是胡春杨的精液。

他把胡春杨抱起来，坐在自己的身上。

这个体位，因为体重，胡春杨一下子把李汶翰的阴茎吃的非常深。龟头直接顶进了生殖腔。

李汶翰就着这个姿势又抽插好几下，射在了胡春杨体内。

在生殖腔中迅速成结。

同一时间，李汶翰咬入胡春杨后颈的腺体，注入了自己的信息素。

他察觉到胡春杨和自己的信息素都发生了些变化。唔…闻起来像是酒心巧克力。

他终于标记了他的爱人，他的伴侣，他可爱的小朋友，他的胡春杨。

“宝贝，汶翰哥真的爱惨了你了。”

END

完


End file.
